Similar Feelings
by Toothless122
Summary: A young girl named Klirissa must survive on her own looking after her sister on Coruscant, until a curious Jedi Knight comes and teaches her in the ways of the force. Anakin/Padmé rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Similar Feelings Disclaimer: I do no own star wars all of it goes to Lucasfilms I only own the OC. :P Now on with the story This will be set a the beginning of the Clone Wars. Prologue: Everyday is a living nightmare down in the lower levels of Coruscant, running from evil rapists, murderers and any all round bad guy trying to steal from you, and being my age was no easy breeze either. Our parents died when Kira was only 18 months old and nobody would take us in, so we had to make it on our own, we built a little home out of cardboard and lived only for each other 'cause nobody cares about people like us now because of The Clone Wars raging across the galaxy. So when your down here on your own you've got defend for yourself, I trained to fight with my fists and an old blaster, it's the only way I could protect my little sister from people. One night Kira and I were shuffling through some dumpsters for food when a man came up from behind us and shot Kira in the leg thinking he could scavenge us for some money. I fought back and nearly killed him in the process but my sister was wounded and needed a medic, but on Coruscant you have to be rich to survive and we are the opposite of rich. Even the so called protecters or Jedi as you would call them don't give a thought out to lose bellow they all stuck up and only protect the rich not the people that really need protecting. I went shopping on Friday with the money we had stolen from a rich senator, that had been murdered by a bounty hunter or something, the money I used helped to feed Kira. I brought two strange fruits from Naboo and bandages but thats all I could afford, I was walking past a holographic store when I saw the news, reports of a battle won for the Republic by The Hero With No Fear and The Negotiator the warriors of the galaxy as people were calling them, nut real worries would fight for the right reasons not because they were told by 'The so called Great Master Yoda. I walked past mumbling to myself about the stupidity of Coruscant but when I came back a man was there standing over Kira. I lashed out at him expecting the worse. He grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. 'It's all right kid I'm just trying to help her, what's your name.' I spat in his face growling low trying to scare him but he just laughed, the more I struggled the tighter he got. Why would anyone what to help us we sat like that for a least six minutes I relaxed realizing that I could just punch him once he let up, so pretended to calmed down so he would let go of me. I was about to attack when Kira woke up. 'Oh you back Klirissa this man stopped some guys from robbing our beggar money.' She said innocently, I stopped and smiled to her she smiled back and fell asleep once again knowing she was safe. The stranger helped me feed Kira and change the dressings on here wound. 'My name's Klirissa. ' I mumbled. 'Nice to meet you Klirissa, you're pretty vicious, for a girl.' I was shocked, I let him into my pathetic home and he insults me. He chuckled at my wide mouth. 'I'm Jeremy by the way, um... how old are you and what is a girl like you doing down here in the dumps. I mean an old man like me makes sense, but two little girls that's just cruel.' I laughed at the truth in his words. 'That's just it though, the galaxy is cruel even to a six year old, if your not of any significance they'll just dump you down here and forget about you like an old piece of rubbish, leaving you to defend yourself, it's how the world works.' He was silent not saying a word. Just before I fell into a deep sleep, Jeremy asked. 'Where are your parents, Klirirssa?' 'Dead' I stated without I single bit of emotion in my words, the world has hardened me and my love only goes out to my sister, I was still wary of Jeremy, but everyone else, everyone else is a piece of shit. I know it's super short but its just the prologue getting you warmed up to the story, soon Klirissa will meet her destiny, any follow, like, review, give me ideas or anything that just doesn't make sense and I'll fix it ASAP. If you want more, tell me cause other wise I might give up. Coming up: Anakin comes into the picture more and the force is shown in Klirissa. Riss 


	2. Attacks and Promises

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars just writing for the love of it. It had been two years since I first meet Jeremy, and now it was slightly easier to look after Kira. He helped with the food and earn money from working at the Coruscant dump, which by the way was very big and disgusting. Although it wasn't much, it was better now that we didn't have to beg and steal, as much that is. The Clone Wars were still continuing and the separatists were getting stronger, more people were dying everyday and more bounty hunters were being hired throughout the lower levels. Life was becoming more dangerous and harder to live in. But still life goes on and we can't just stop living because a war was on. So everyday Jeremy would go out and work, and Kira and I would beg on some of the main streets, only sometimes did the rich pity us, but it gets harder to beg once you get older. Sometimes a couple Jedi would venture down to our levels, and if they did come close I would scowl at them and their arrogance, and clueless of what goes on around them. I didn't really fight for either side of the war, Dooku to the Jedi, you could say I was more gray than light or dark. It was Friday, my shopping day, so Kira would have to stay on her own. I don't leaving her since the day Jeremy stumbled upon us and Kira still had her injury. I'm actually very surprised that she survived for this long, but I'm glad she's still kicking. I went to one of the clothing shops looking for a new pair of boots, considering my toes are poking out of my old ones. I looked at shoes that supposedly would last for two years keeping your feet warm and comfy, until a hand grabbed my shoulder. Instincts kicked in, and I whizzed around punching the Gran species in ( look it up if you don't know what a gran is ) the face knocking that stupid smile off his face, some people turned around to see what all the commotion was about, and one of those people happened to be the famed Anakin Skywalker on a search for a bounty hunter hired to kill one of the senators. Anakin POV 'I hate this Obi-Wan, why can't we be back at the temple.' Anakin asked through his apprentice, master connection. 'I know you don't like to be away from Anakin but we'll cover more ground this way.' He scoffed to himself. 'You think to highly of yourself master.' 'Oh, says the Hero With No Fear.' Obi-Wan replied sarcastically making Anakin laugh. 'You know that small things like this will help you to become a master Anakin.' 'I know, but a small senator from one of the outer rim planets is nothing new, he's probably just over reacting.' Anakin said hotly. 'Yes he could over reacting, but we need all the help we can get when it comes to the war, so this is what we have to do to keep that alliance. Now stop talking about it and look out for the person we're looking for ,ok.' 'Yes, master.' He continued to look around half-heartedly not really believing to find anything that important. Anakin hated the lower levels as they reminded him of the life he had back on Tatooine, before he was saved by the Jedi, but now he was doubting he was actually saved or just put into another form of slavery. One of the only good things in his life right now was Padmé that love of his life. Ever since getting married on Naboo he had become more distant from the order, just because they were making it very difficult to spend time with her, she also had her Republic duties, so all in all it seems like they barely knew each other. He continued to walk around the markets thinking to himself about his opinions on the order, when he heard a commotion over by a shoe shop. He turned around to find an interesting scenario. A Gran had grabbed a young girl and she had easily deflected him and then punched him in the face to his surprise. She now had a blaster in her face. He was going to step in to help the girl but she ran, the attacker following her through the market, blaster bolts flying after them. Klirissa POV I ran, feeling blaster bolts flying past my head and landing a few feet in front of me, leaving a dark scorch mark, I didn't want to end up with the same fate as my sister, if that happened I could not help out or look after her, so I swerved around people trying to loose him through the crowds but to no avail. He kept chasing me until I came into an unknown area of the lower levels this was pretty rare since I had been living here since I was two, the alley leaded to a dead end. In panic I looked around for a way out of my situation, but I was stuck, and considering I just punched a guy in the face it didn't look to good for me at all. I faced my pursuer in fear, not for myself but more for the fate of Kira. 'You little bitch your going to pay for that, I was just going to take you to an alley and pay for some pleasure, you look like you need some money, but now its gonna be forceful and I'll kill you afterwards.' He said angrily spitting some blood onto my face in the process. He ran at me getting ready for a punch, but I blocked quickly,but was put into a defensive position quickly. He didn't stop he was set on getting me to the ground but it was difficult for both of us. It seemed to go on for a couple minutes nobody seemed to really be winning at this game. All of a sudden a hit got through, whacking me in the nose, it kept coming one after another in a storm of pain. That was one of the few times I felt helpless in my life. He threw me to the ground. I was going to die, this was it. Finally I was going to be put out my miserable life, move on to see my parents and eventually Kira would come to meet us as well. I closed my eyes and I felt a blow to my head. Anakin POV I couldn't believe it a young girl was about to be raped and murdered, I had to stop him, I ignited my blue with purple highlighted lightsaber. I came out of the shadows only to be pushed back by an extremely powerful force wave, it was incredible. Only Master Yoda, Master Windu and I could do a wave that powerful. All of a sudden it was like a cage that had been put over the girl was broken, and I could feel the power of the force coming off of her like I have never felt on anyone else but me the so called Chosen One. Her attacker was now laid flat on his back bleeding from his head. I checked over him to see if he would be alright for a while. After a check over. I went over to the girl to see her bleeding from several places including her nose, probably from exhaustion. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, walking towards my speeder and going to the Jedi Infirmary as quickly as I could fly. I got to the temple and jogged in with the passed out girl hoping she would be alright, nobody this age should have to face such a thing. I could see the worry on peoples faces as ran by, but disagreement in others, like saying it was not right to bring an outsider into the temple even if they were hurt badly. It disgusted me. The nurses helped me place her onto the bed and they checked her over to find several bad bruises and damage done to the brain. They asked me where I found her all I said was the lower levels nothing else. But they took that, as they knew they wouldn't get much else. I was told to leave and come back in a few hours as they had to undress her. Once I got a good look at her she had beautiful red, blonde hair, most likely human and seemed to be around eight or nine, thin a skinny from hunger. I traveled down the hallways, only to be stopped by Master Yoda outside of the Younglings training grounds. "Upset you are, young Master Skywalker. Anything to tell me do you." "No Master Yoda just a patient in the infirmary. Nothing out of the ordinary." Anakin said unconvincingly. "Sure are you, take on a apprentice you should, help you on your path to becoming a master it will." "I don't think I'm ready yet master, plus a apprentice will just get in my way and make my life difficult, I'm sorry master Yoda but I must return to my room." I said running off down the halls once again. I left to go back to my dorm thinking about all the things that had happened in the past few hours. Until I remembered Obi-wan! 'Obi-Wan how are you doing.' I asked through our connection. "Quite good thanks." I turned around to smell one of the worse things I have ever smelt in my life. People were actually clearing a path for Jedi Master Kenobi. He was covered from head to toes in slime and rubbish. "Yes, I'm doing great, just great, thanks to you. Where were you? I felt you panic through the force and went looking for you only to end up at the local rubbish dump. Oh, wait we only have one rubbish dump on Coruscant, the really big one." "I'm sorry master but could we discuss this after you've had at least ten showers." I said holding my nose in disgust. "Your right but I expect to know everything, I deserve to know after the little rubbish incident." He replied with a sarcastically. Once Obi-Wan had more than enough showers and Anakin explained what had happened with the girl and how strong the force was within her. "This is puzzling, how come none of us had felt such a powerful force sensitive being before now. I presume master Yoda had not felt it until today as well." "That's what I thought master, she knocked out the purser with just one force wave didn't even lift a finger, in fact she was out cold." All of a sudden several alarms blared throughout the temple, sounding an attack, we rushed towards the sound of the alarms, they were coming from the infirmary. We entered to find it in chaos, fires lite around the place,and beds and tables flipped over. I looked around but find not a single sign of the girl. Obi-wan and I looked around for a nurse, and for some reason we found one locked in a cardboard. "What happened here, were is the girl I brought in?" I asked impatiently. "She went on a rampage and was screaming out the name Kira, it was awful, you should have told us she was a force user we could have treated her differently master Skywalker." I threw her towards obi-wan, angry at my stupidity, she had reminded me so much of myself at that age having to defend herself from the awful things of the world, I mean, where were her parents and who was this Kira. So many questions were swirling around in my head and nothing I thought of would answer them. "Anakin, calm down nothing you do will get her back, maybe we could find some clues to were she went if we actually search for her." Obi-Wan said calmly. "It's no use she could be anywhere right now."I retorted angrily. "If it's any help, she left about six minutes ago, so she couldn't be that far." The nurse said quietly. "Thank you we will bring her back if we find her and this time actually secure her to the bed." Obi-Wan replied thankfully. We ran out the doors of the Temple and for three hours we searched within a three miles radius, even did a small sweep of the lower levels, but she was long gone probably never to be seen by the Jedi again. And by the way I said probably. Klirissa POV I ran way from that cursed temple, and avoided any police droids incase they had been told to look for me. Darker and darker my surroundings got as I got closer to the core of the planet and my home. On the way I kept wondering how I gotten their in the first place, all I remember was the blow to the head and passing out than waking up in a strange place. I hadn't even realized that I was at a hospital until I saw the sign indicating towards the infirmary. I was praying that Kira was alright and that she hadn't panicked and made things worse for herself. Through the tunnels and under steam pipes around dumpsters I went, avoiding any drunk people that just happened to walk by, I reached the hidden cave that we stayed around, that's were we tend to hide anything really valuable that any of us come across. The sun was just starting to rise over the hill, an entire night or longer I had been away. I peeked around the corner hesitantly, to find Jeremy cradling a crying Kira, she was a wreck and had big puffy red eyes from crying, Jeremy looks clueless as to what to do. He looks up and his face lights up in relief and joy. Kira looks up as well to see what Jeremy was so happy about, she gets up and hobbles over to me in the first time in years. " I thought you were dead, don't scare me like that again, I don't think I would last that long with just Jeremy looking after me." This was all said in a muffled voice, because she was just burying her face into my shoulder. We just stood there hugging for a few seconds not saying a word, just holding each other safely. Afterwards I explained to them what had happened and they were shocked to know the Jedi were the ones that captured me. And from that day forth I made an oath to myself to never trust a Jedi. Thanks to anyone that has read this story I really want to continue this one and I plan to write about 13-15 chapters but you never know thats just an estimate. Riss 


End file.
